oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggy's Home
Oggy's Home is the main location of Oggy and the Cockroaches. It is where most of the episodes take place. Appearance The design of his house, and that of his neighborhood seems to be inspired by the Long Island houses. The houses in Oggy's neighborhood are built on equi-arial rectangular plots. Oggy's house is unique, featuring a distinct purple roof, a chimney, a balcony above the garage, a roofed porch, a teal door, and multi-colored awnings covering all of the windows.. The interior of the house itself appears to be largely inconsistent throughout episodes, and many times don't obey the laws of physics. There is an endless bundle of staircases in Oggy's house, each one being at least a mile long. His house has endless rooms, which adjust their number, size, wallpaper to suite the situation, but strangely only has one bathroom. The rooms are largely disproportionate and some of them are as big as halls. The front door also changes positions, from being at the end of a passage outside the drawing room to directly in the drawing room itself. The walls are sometimes seen with countless spoofs of famous paintings including Mona Lisa as seen in Season 2 and Season 6. The house also appears mirrored or flipped in some episodes and it also has a swimming pool in which Oggy sometimes fishes. At the far corner of his backyard, Oggy's house has some palm trees. In some episodes, his house is also shown to have two elevators. Destruction A running gag throughout the series involves Oggy's house being destroyed in some spectacular and unusual way. Season 1 #Bitter Chocolate - Explodes after Oggy accidentally sets off several explosives. #French Fries - French Fries Truck in Oggy's home was crashed the walls. #Wrong Side of the Bed - Is crushed by a massive UFO. #Go Slow With Your Dough - When Oggy's home was flooded and exploded by water, rebuilded back to normal. #Occupied - When Oggy explodes home, Oggy needs goes into bathroom. #House for Rent - Collapses after the wrestler breaks through one of the walls, causing the foundation to snap. #The Bait Bites Back - 1. The roof exploded after Oggy accidentally grabbing a bomb from a truck, destroying the roof, then rebuilded back to normal. 2. Is repeatedly shot by Jack's rocket launcher. #Memory Lane - Burns away due to Oggy's bug spray being sprayed across the world. #Winner Takes All - Exploded by rocket, rebuilded back to normal. #Bugball - Oggy's home crashes into the moon. #The Piggy Bank - When Bob got crashed into roof. #The Garden of Horrors - When Oggy wanted to sow seed and ripped of the bag growed into roof, removed seeds and returning back to normal. #Caught in a Trap - Oggy's home explodes due to gas leak being ignited by an exposed electrical current, rebuiled back to normal. Season 2 #Wash Day - Oggy's Home is sunken underwater. #All Out of Shape - The top-half of the house breaks apart after the Cockroaches' body explodes. #Hit the Road Oggy! - crashed by trailer, rebuilded back to normal. #Saving Private Dee Dee - Disintegrates after getting struck by lightning. #Laughing Gas - A portion of the house is destroyed after Oggy explodes. #Copy Cat - 1. When Oggy kicks out Oggy's Robot and Bob crashes into roof. 2. When Oggy kicks out cockroaches and crashes into roof again. #Beware of the Bodyguard - Explodes after a fly unknowingly triggers a set of explosives. #The Techno-Files - Is destroyed by Jack's robot mech. #Soldier for a Day - Explodes along with the entire world due to a missile strike. #Saturday Black Fever - Explodes after Joey accidentally sets fire to Oggy's oil preserves. #Mayday! Mayday! - Into Oggy's Home Crashed by Cruise Ship, rebuilded back to normal. #Oggy's Puzzled - Explodes into puzzle pieces after Oggy unknowingly triggers a bomb, rebuilded back to normal. #Going Up - Oggy's home was crashed by airplane. #Don't Rock the Cradle! - Explodes along with a portion of the earth after Jack rings the door bell, incidentally igniting the house's gas leak. #Homebreaker - Explodes when the Cockroaches' missile is triggered. #Joey and the Magic Bean - The top part of the house is destroyed when Joey's body breaks it open when growing. #The Blob - Disassembled into a paper-like state after the blob outgrows the inside of it. #Upside Down - It was torn off the floor and turned sideways by Bob #Brainchild - Sucked into a blackhole at the end. Season 3 #Night Watchmen - Likely destroyed by the nuclear explosion. #Termite-ator - The entirety of the house is eaten by a Dee Dee. Season 4 #Let's Party, Guys! - Oggy's home has being sprayed by toxin and poisons, placed fences and traffic cone. #Panic Room - The entire house is unfolded like an origami due to the overuse of the Panic Room. #Fly to the Sun - Oggy's home exploded by rockets, dynamites, pushed it too hard upwards into the sky. #What a Lousy Day! - Oggy's home was crashed walls by Jack's Monster Truck, rebuilded back to normal. #Skate Fever - When Cockroaches with dynamites and TNTs Exploded entire Oggy's Home. #Steamed Out! - The house splits cleanly in half when the Steam Oggy's Home pushed it too hard upwards into the sky. #High-Rise Nightmare - Oggy's home was throw by Bob's Hook, rebuilded back to normal. Season 5 #Oggy and the Grasshopper Cloud - Oggy's Home has been destroyed by grasshoppers, and later rebuilt. #Fragile Goods! - Oggy's Home explodes due to a firework reaction. #Oggy the Fakir - 1. When Oggy drinks turns off chili by cockroaches and flamed the wall. 2. When human plays baseball pick ups the ball as cockroaches breaks the roof. #Oggy's Invention - Oggy's Home has been crashed into wall, rebuilded back to normal. #The Big Move - Oggy's Home has been flamed, rebuilded back to normal. #Mythologgy - Oggy's Home has been destroyed by storm. #Super Temor - 1. Oggy's Home and every house sucked up by sprayer. Season 6 # Laughter Forbidden - A portion of the house is destroyed after Oggy explodes. # Ups and Downs - It was torn off the floor and turned sideways by Bob # The Loot - When Oggy's home was flooded and exploded by water, rebuilded back to normal. # Bouncing Ball - Oggy's home crashes into the moon. # An Intrusive Neighbor - Explodes when the Cockroaches' missile is triggered. # A Rebel Bait - Is repeatedly shot by Jack's rocket launcher. # Bad Luck Day - Is crushed by a massive UFO. # The Tenants - Collapses after the wrestler breaks through one of the walls, causing the foundation to snap. # Chocolate Wars - Explodes after Oggy accidentally sets off several explosives. # Nature's Call - When Oggy explodes home, Oggy needs goes into bathroom. # Puzzle Mania - Explodes into puzzle pieces after Oggy unknowingly triggers a bomb, rebuilded back to normal. # Oggy Robot - 1. When Oggy kicks out Oggy's Robot and Bob crashes into roof. 2. When Oggy kicks out cockroaches and crashes into roof again. # Bath Time! - Oggy's Home is sunken underwater. # A Greedy Friend - Disassembled into a paper-like state after the blob outgrows the inside of it. # Bodyguard Oggy - Explodes after a fly unknowingly triggers a set of explosives. # Playing Dough - The top-half of the house breaks apart after the Cockroaches' body explodes. # Locked Out - When Bob got crashed into roof. # Bad Sport - Exploded by rocket, rebuilded back to normal. Season 7 # The Black Gold Rush - Explodes after Joey accidentally sets fire to Oggy's oil preserves. # Oggy the Babysitter - Explodes along with a portion of the earth after Jack rings the door bell, incidentally igniting the house's gas leak. # The Whiz-Kid - Sucked into a blackhole at the end. # Drone Out of Control! - Oggy and Jack while sitting similar drone, and crashes into roof. # Oggy's Exoskeleton - Is destroyed by Jack's robot mech. # Oggy's Jungle - When Oggy wanted to sow seed and ripped of the bag growed into Roof, removed seeds and returning back to normal. # Lend Me a Hand Oggy! - When Oggy throws mechanical hand at Joey and crashed into wall, rebuilded back to normal. # Oggy's Vacations - crashed by trailer, rebuilded back to normal. # Sharing Oggy - Tightened up by Monica's leaf vacuum, rebuilded back to normal. # Oggy's Elevator - Oggy's home was crashed by airplane. # Oggy Cranes His Neck - Crashed from bricks and roofs in the end. # High Security Fridge - Oggy's home explodes due to gas leak being ignited by an exposed electrical current, rebuiled back to normal. # A Dreamy Cruise - Into Oggy's Home was Crashed by Cruise Ship, rebuilded back to normal. # Poor Sports - Crashed into wall, rebuiled back to normal. # The Food Dispenser - 1. While Oggy with dry saw cutted everything and destroyed. 2. While Oggy with different tools wants destroy food machine, returned back to normal. # The Witch Hunt - When Oggy-dragon destroyed the roof, rebuilded back to normal. Air Vents The cockroaches inhabit the filthy air vents of the house. The exact location within where they sleep, eat and hang out varies each episode. Trivia *Jack's house is near Oggy's house. Despite this, in some episodes it is located farther away. (example: Airship House) *Unlike the other houses in Oggy's neighborhood, Oggy's roof is violet/purple. *Interestingly, Oggy's house has a garage, however there isn't any sort of driveway in front of it, making it impossible for a vehicle to reach it without driving on to the lawn. The garage itself is rarely used and Jack usually drives Oggy around in his monster truck. . *In the episode A Soft World, it is possible to see a house the identical to Oggy's house near Animville. This is most likely an animation error. *The shape of the stairs in Oggy's house differ from every episodes. *The house is smaller on the outside, but bigger in the inside, a reference to TARDIS from Doctor Who, Snoopy's doghouse and a clown car. Gallery 376945 421126874595271 1158941194 n.jpg|His house behind him. Images (2).jpg|Oggy's garage. 34098458-jpeg preview medium.jpg Oggy home behind him.jpg|His house behind him. Untitled.pnggergerhjju6j4i76i76.png|Oggy's house at night (Season 4) Untitled.png3.png|Oggy's house at daytime (Season 4) es:La Casa de Oggy Category:Locations